The present invention relates to an arrangement for arresting and releasing an intermediate buffer coupling, especially for rail vehicles. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for arresting and releasing of an intermediate buffer coupling in which a guide is provided at a rear end of a coupling rod. The guide follows horizontal swinging movements of this rod and cooperates with parts mounted on the vehicle, via a roller.
Arrangements for arresting and releasing an intermediate buffer coupling, of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement, a guide formed as a cylindrical surface is connected with a coupling rod of an intermediate buffer coupling for joint rotation therewith, the cylindrical surface having an arresting recess. A housing which is held on the vehicle, has a pressure spring cooperating with a slide displaceably mounted in this housing and movable parallel by means of a rod. This slide carries a roller at its front end, the roller cooperating with the arresting recess of the cylindrical surface of the coupling rod in the sense of central arresting of the intermediate buffer coupling (Austrian Pat. No. 307,492). The slide and its guide require, for satisfactorily performing their functions, high structural expenditures and special maintenance. In addition to this, the given central arresting, in the case of movement of a second coupled vehicle, must be completely overcome, which leads to an increased wear of the arrangement and undesirably affects driving characteristics of the vehicle, for example, in that the rim pressure is increased.